


nate really hates remixes

by horsetrackhiggs



Category: Cobra Starship
Genre: M/M, damn alex give ur bf some attention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 08:40:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6463375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/horsetrackhiggs/pseuds/horsetrackhiggs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>anonymous asked:<br/>suavarro au where person a steals person b's computer because he's not paying enough attention to him and person b needs to kiss him to get it back</p>
            </blockquote>





	nate really hates remixes

nate was fucking sick of remixes. he was sick of hearing about them, of having to hear them, and of his boyfriend spending all his fucking time making them.

“alex!” nate whinnied. he’s been trying to get his attention for the past 5 hours, and he’s getting impatient. “dude, seriously!”

alex screeched as nate threw a pillow from the hotel bed at him. the spanish man spun around in the desk chair with a glare.

“what the fuck?”

“bro, i’m your unfairly cute boyfriend and you’ve been ingoing me for like, ever!” nate huffed with a pout.

“babe, just another hour and this mix will be done, okay?” alex sighed, not giving nate even a second to repy before turning back to his screen.

so nate waits the hour, and alex still isn’t done.

“that’s it.” he mumbles, forcing himself out of the bed and slamming the laptop down. alex is about to protest, but nate’s pulled it back with him as he scurries into the bed, putting the computer under him.

“dude, give that back, i was almost done!” suarez stated sternly, just staring at his boyfriend.

“haha, not happening. your hoe ass better get over here and plant a big old smooch on me if you want this shit thing back.” nate grinned, and alex did his best not to crack a smile.

“it’s my job, nate.”

“no, it’s not! just want it to be.”

“just give it back, nate, really.”

“nuh-uh. you know my terms and conditions. better hit accept bitch.”

“that’s not even funny and you know it.”

“it’s two fucking smooches now, asshole.”

“oh no, the terror.”

“i will legit not let you kiss me ever again which means you will never get this back.”

at some point as the talk, suarez had made his way onto the bed, holding himself up over his boyfriend. nate was grinning, and alex couldn’t help but mirror him.

let’s just say, nate got more than he bargained for, and alex forget about his current remix.

**Author's Note:**

> THIS SI O BAD BUT I LOVE SUAVARRO LIKE SHITTTTTTT
> 
> send me prompts @ uncensoredzayn on tumblr!


End file.
